PickingUp 400 Years of Tradition
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: Tsuna is to carry on the heavy burden of tradition, insinuated by Vongola Primo himself. Will Tsuna's guardians be able to maintain their sanity and image of Tsuna?
1. Primo's Spark

**Title:** Picking-Up 400 Years of Tradition

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Word Count:** 662

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Summary:** Tsuna is to carry on the heavy burden of tradition, insinuated by Vongola Primo himself. Will Tsuna's guardians be able to maintain their sanity and image of Tsuna?

**Warnings:** Implied shounen-ai/yaoi pick-up lines as jokes. **Perverted pick-up lines!**

**Chapter:** Primo's Spark

**A/N:** I don't necessarily mind shounen-ai/yaoi, and these pick-ups lines, I thought, were just too funny to keep to myself. I came up with them at school, and then I kept thinking some teacher's going to pick it up in class and look. Well, they didn't. Hope everyone finds them funny! The first generation lines will be cause/effect. Enjoy. I beta everything myself.

**Story Art Cover:** .com by: ~Alasse-Tasartir

Asari-

Giotto heard Asari in his room practicing by himself and grinned slyly. This was an _excellent_ place for him to start. Walking into the room, he sat himself on the rain guardians lap.

"Ehe, uh… Giotto? What are you doing?" Asari nervously fidgeted with his boss in his lap.

Giotto coyly turned his head into the crook of Asari's neck. "Hey Asari, you love your flute, right? Would you mind playing a piece called _Giotto_ _with me_? I'm in tune with A-sharp right now."

**Effect:** Asari found himself a richer man after selling his last flute. Besides, it was a little bit _to passionate_ an instrument for him.

G-

The storm man was leisurely reclining on a sofa in the sun room when Giotto swayed in and plopped himself down on the side of the sofa. He leaned over G with his arms on both sides.

"W-wh-what the hell Giotto?"

"G, I must say your tattoo is one sexy piece of art. But," Giotto drew a hand back through his hair, catching the rays of the sun and giving his silky locks a heavenly, golden hue. He put on his best pout, "it isn't the only thing _burning __**up**_ right now."

**Effect:** G never looked into a mirror again and chronically lost consciences when his tattoo was mentioned or the day Giotto took a break from his paperwork.

Knuckles-

Knuckles was walking to service when Giotto called out to him.

Knuckles waited patiently as Giotto caught both his breath and composure. He bent down onto one knee and grabbed Knuckles hand and kissed the top.

"Giotto! What are you _extremely_ trying to do!"

"Knuckles," Giotto tilted his head up and looked at Knuckles through half-closed eyes, "you are my sunshine. Can I bathe in your radiance for service tonight?"

**Effect: **Knuckles spent an entire month fasting, meditating, and in confession after this incident.

Lampo-

"Lampo!" Giotto called out to boy. He watched as Lampo turned around to see him. Giotto confidently strode up and placed both hands on Lampo's shoulders, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Lampo, I don't mind that you're lazy. I'll do all the work; I just need to borrow you from time to time."

Lampo gingerly eased out of Giotto's grip wide eyed. "Yeah, sure Primo. Ju-just holler, I guess…"

**Effect:** Lampo always wondered what Primo meant that day. He never did call him…

Daemon-

Daemon walked around the corner to run into the Vongola don. "Watch where you're going you fool!" He complained angrily.

Giotto quickly grabbed the front of Daemon's shirt, lifting him off the ground into the wall. Daemon hung above the ground and Giotto wasn't smiling.

"Daemon, I know what I see between us isn't an illusion; unless you see rose petals and the absence of clothes as pleasant too~"

Daemon numbly stared into Giotto's blue eyes. _What?_

**Effect:** Daemon trying to kill Tsunayoshi and co. to prevent this from happening in the future.

Alaude-

Giotto was sitting on the edge of his desk when Alaude walked in to hand him a report. Giotto grabbed it from him and threw it behind his back.

"Alaude, come closer please."

Alaude eyed him warily, "Why?"

Giotto glared crossly. "Just get over here and do it. I have a question for you."

Alaude shuffled over and stiffened when Giotto wrapped his arms around his neck loosely.

"Alaude, I know you believe handcuffs to have only one purpose. So, if I assault you, would you arrest me and slap them on?"

Giotto grinned.

"If that's what you want."

Giotto frowned.

**Effect:** Giotto wound up in the hospital. Alaude, on the other hand, came to bear an innate fear and respect of the Vongola boss as he tended to his own wounds. Indeed, Primo was a carnivore.

Thus, Giotto started a long lasting tradition to be carried on for generations to come of future Mafia dons. _Scare the hell out of your guardians for carelessly abandoning you in paperwork._


	2. Passing the Torch

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Word Count:** 1,203

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Implied shounen-ai/yaoi pick-up lines as jokes. **Perverted pick-up lines!**

**Chapter:** Passing the Torch

**A/N:** Nyaha! The second chapter. IMPORTANT: Lambo IS 20 YEARS OLD HERE! So no, Tsuna is not preying upon the under aged. Also, I didn't add Chrome because I used his actual guardian of the mist. These are so much worse than the first ones, so be prepared. Enjoy~

Vongola Primo was _ecstatic!_ Finally, his great-grandson had snapped and was headed out to find his guardians. Oh, he could just feel the excitement of watching Tsunayoshi grant his own revenge and it _thrilled him._ Ha! He was starting with his storm guardian too!

Tsuna had no idea what happened, he just suddenly felt this_ monstrous ANGER_ towards his guardians and his paperwork. When Primo showed up, he almost had a heart attack. At least until his grandfather told him the secret to release his frustrations and _share_ them with the entire family. If he was correct, Gokudera should be in the training rooms.

Gokudera Hayato

Tsuna walked into the training room and watched Gokudera stop his bomb exercises.

"Ah, Juudaime," Gokudera greeted him, "Is something the matter?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No Gokudera-kun, I just want to evaluate your skills right now, please, continue."

"Of course!" Tsuna watched him turn his back towards him and continue. _Perfect~_

Tsuna walked up behind Gokudera and put his hands on both of the storm guardians' hands from behind his back.

"U-u-hh, Ju-ju-judaime? Is this p-part of the evaluation?" _How cute, he stuttered…_

"Oh yes, Hayato. This is a new form of _self-evaluation_ by _your boss._ Shall we begin?" Tsuna started drawing patterns on Gokudera's right hand lightly with one finger. "Hayato, you have one, _long_ fuse and I'll be lighting your dynamite tonight to see if you're _well-equipped_. We'll be going off," Tsuna lightly brushed Gokudera's lips with his left hands' thumb, "with a BANG. Hopefully, I won't lose my right hand in the explosion."

**Effect:** Gokudera was immediately rushed to a hospital's intensive care unit after suddenly losing consciousness. From then on, every time he looked into Tsuna's eyes he went comatose. On the bright side, it was such a traumatic experience he's no longer affected by the sight of his sister.

Yamamoto Takeshi

Tsuna leisurely made his way to the pitcher's mound of the Vongolan estates' new baseball field. He picked up two of the spare balls before making his way over to Yamamoto who stood confused and holding a bat.

"Ah, Tsuna, what's up?" Yamamoto greeted him cheerily.

Tsuna grinned and placed on of the balls into his hand. "Takeshi," Tsuna began, slowly manipulating the baseball around the palm of his hand, never taking his eyes off of it.

"Oh, first names? That's new. Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

"Pitch me your finest _hard_ ball. I'll bat it for a homerun and run the bases of _your_ field. Does diving for home plate hurt?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto before reaching a hand out to grab his chin gently, bring it down to his height. Tsuna gazed passionately into gray eyes, "Or do I need to pay heed to you teams dug out first?"

**Effect: **It took Yamamoto months to be able to bat correctly again. Every time he tried before that, Tsuna's words would come back to haunt him, and he'd collapse in the dirt as easily as jell-o.

Sasagawa Ryohei

Tsuna glanced down from his balcony to Ryohei who was training. _Too easy, for sure._

"Oi, Ryohei-nii!" Tsuna called out, innocently enough.

"Ah! It's EXTREMELY you Sawada!" Ryohei yelled, looking up to the balcony.

Tsuna grinned. "I'll _extremely_ box with you today in the four post ring in my bedroom. It will last ten rounds and be both staminaand _knock out_ challenge. There are two precious clams' pearls as the prize."

Ryohei beamed. "OI, Sawada. Are you _extremely _scouting me?"

Tsuna let out his Cheshire grin. "_Oh yes, for the entire night._ Here, you might need this," Tsuna tossed down a lonely square package, sealed in plastic. "I might forget mine, so keep that on hand, you know. Just in case for an emergency situation."

"AHHHHHH, **I MUST EXTREMELY GET AWAY FROM THIS!"**

_Hook, line, and sinker!_

**Effect: **Kyoko Sasagawa tried for days to get her brother out of his old, Namimori room in Japan and on a plane back to Italy. It never worked for two years. Also, he had an epiphany. All the commercials he saw on T.V. _suddenly made sense._

Bovino Lambo

Tsuna knocked on Lambo's door and patiently waited for him to let him inside.

"Don Vongola?" His lighting guardian asked, confused.

Tsuna reached up to fiddle with Lambo's now growing braids. "Lambo," he started out suggestively, raising one sexy eyebrow. "I have two jars of candy for us in my office. There's one problem though, we need to _unscrew _the jars and_ unwrap_ them together. It's all hard sweets too. Come by in ten minutes and I can guarantee the sweetest candy in your life."

**Effect:** Lambo turned tail and summoned Beef Bowl. "Protect me!" He yelled, jumping onto his box weapon. Beef Bowl proceeded to launch itself out of Lambo's bedroom window. He couldn't be found near the house for weeks.

Rokudo Mukuro

Mukuro walked into his room shutting the door, today had been such a tiring mission…Why was Sawada Tsunayoshi on his bed, covered in red silk?

"Ah, Mukuro welcome back." Tsuna said, licking his lips and eyeing his mist guardian. Tsuna snapped his fingers and the door locked.

"Kufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, you should know illusions don't work on me." Mukuro reached to unlock the door… **The damn door was still locked.**

"This is no illusion, _baby boy._" Mukuro shivered. That sounded positively _acidic_ coming from Tsuna's mouth.

"Mukuro, since you possess the Six Paths of Hell, I shall introduce you to the Six Paths of Tsuna. First: I **am a beast. **Second: I'm so real it _will_ hurt no matter how many times. Third: Illusions don't exist in my world, only you. Fourth: I don't _need_ HDWM pills to set the mood. Fifth: My sky flame, maybe, but nothing can douse my _roaring flames of __**passion.**_ Sixth: Did you know Hells' synonymous name is Cielo? (Cielo=Sky in Italian)

**Effect:** Rokudo Mukuro knew for a _fact_ now that Hell was reality's bitch, and you can never recreate _that._

Hibari Kyoya

Tsuna trotted into Hibari's private study, promptly sitting down on Hibari's desk; on top of the paperwork.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" Hibari snarled.

"Temper, temper Kyoya, gotta' watch that!" Tsuna admonished, flicking his cheek with his tongue.

_Kyoya?_ _Did this __**thing**__ just lick me?_

Tsuna continued, slowly shimming his way to straddling Hibari in his chair until he reached his destination. "Kyoya, I decided to take your advice and become a _carnivore. _I'm now a predatory feline hunting a _bird._ I'm gonna bring it home and leave on the bed as a present. Maybe _bite it to death._" Tsuna chuckled darkly reaching behind his back. "Oh, and bring your tonfas. I'll be borrowing them for my aspirations and your funeral. Need to have something to spank you with."

Tsuna pulled out a fuzzy pink pair of hand cuffs before quickly snapping them onto both of Hibari's wrists. Tsuna smiled like the devil towards Hibari and leaned forward, yanking the handcuffs and thus Hibari's hand up over his head. "These are Lusseria's _special_ handcuffs."

**Effect: **It took a year for the entire 150 acres of land, excluding the mansion, to be refilled with dirt and resemble a yard again instead of a nuclear testing site.


	3. Scorching Espresso

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Word Count:** 911

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Implied shounen-ai/yaoi pick-up lines as jokes. **Perverted pick-up lines! **I recommend listening to Adam Lambert's song "Strut" while reading this chapter like I did!

**Chapter:** Scorching Espresso

**A/N:** Well, here we go, this is the third chapter of this story and it's Reborn's turn now. You didn't think I'd leave out that sexy hot mess of a tutoring hit man did you? Remember, Reborn caused Tsuna grief just as bad as his guardians. Without further ado, the third chapter and a thank-you to those twelve reviews everyone has given me!

Tsuna smiled deviously at the purple pill in his hand, thank you for the alliance with the Santoro family. They specialized in importing plants and manufacturing drugs and poison. Everything someone could think of, including a light sleeping pill with the intense after effect of Rohypnol. They had owed him a favor and he had them make this pill for a special someone.

He quickly slid it into his mouth, hiding it under his tongue before opening the door to his office to the awaiting, now adult, hit man.

Reborn glanced at his stupid student who had grown into a reliable young man. A little idiotic still, but a fine turnout none the less.

Tsuna came forward to the coffee maker on a cart, giving Reborn a side glance, "Coffee?"

Reborn grunted. "No, you know what I like."

Tsuna sighed, _for the love of God Reborn, take it! _"And you know to me, coffee is coffee." Tsuna bent down to glance underneath the cart, "Well, it _says_ its espresso."

Reborn watched Tsuna straighten up. "Now will you drink it?"

Despite himself, Reborn was curious. Normally Tsuna would give up after he says "no" the first time. He was being persistent today. "Alright," Reborn smirked mischievously, "I'll drink it **after** you give it a taste."

Tsuna hated coffee.

"Hit man bastard." Tsuna frowned, but he was smiling on the inside. Reborn was a sly trickster and because of that, Tsuna-would-WIN.

Tsuna raised the cup to his lips, taking a sip while sliding the pill into the scalding cup with his tongue; the heat would dissolve the outer shell. Reborn would be taken out with one sip.

"That was absolutely disgusting, happy now?" Tsuna's glare only rebounded off the chuckling suit clad man.

"Actually, rolling in ecstasy thank-you. If you hate it then I'll love it." Reborn strode toward Tsuna on long legs and took the liquid, bringing it to his lips for a taste. Instantly, after one sip, it was dropped to the ground. Leon replaced the spilled cup in the formerly empty hand in more deadly manner. "What-the-Hell was in there, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn growled, glowering under the brim of his fedora at his former student. "I suggest you tell me now if you wish to live-"

Reborn's legs buckled and he felt like he had been hit by a freakin' cement truck, AGAIN. _Damn you, Colonello. _

He could barely hear Tsuna crouch down next to his ear. "I only wanted to thank you for all the wonderful years you tutored me!"

_Yeah_, Reborn thought, fading out, _apparently I influenced you too much._

In a way, he was a pissed off proud.

A few hours later Reborn woke up on Tsuna's office couch. "Shit," he swore. He felt drugged up… Reborn shot to a sitting position, glaring at Tsuna who was sitting at his desk. "What," his voice sounded strangled and raspy, "did you do?"

"Look at your clothes."

One way to sum it up, Reborn felt _airy_; thus, he glanced down as per suggestion. Afterwards, he felt the need to gouge his eyes out, but not before skinning Tsuna. This damn well wasn't funny and sure as hell wasn't cute.

He was wearing a burnt orange mini skirt, black and white striped stalkings that went to mid-thigh, and strappy black stiletto heels sizing up at four inches and pencil thin. His collared shirt was a yellow so vibrant that it sent Leon into shock that he fell from his…fedora?

Reborn patted his head. He was wearing a black, French military like hat, redesigned by Hibari for his organization's own uniform.

Talk about kinky.

Reborn felt his animosity rising. "I feel like a two hundred dollar whore," he muttered, seething while readjusting his black bow tie.

Tsuna continued to sign. "Actually, the most your photos sold for was thirty thousand."

"Photos!" Reborn bit out.

"Yes. I used you in a photo shoot, willingly I might add, with a French photographer I'm acquainted with." Tsuna met Reborn's smoldering obsidian eyes. "The drug I used works in a total of four ways or 'rounds.' First, the outer shell dissolves in hot liquids. The second layer is a sleeping drug, and it's akin to having had chloroform used on you. The third part," the smile on the little devil's face grew, "was a more potent form of Rohypnol called, on the street, Heaven's Embrace. We took the pictures and then the second wave of 'chloroform' knocked you back out."

Reborn stood menacingly in his stilettos. "Any _good_ reasons why you won't be dead soon?"

Tsuna finally paid full attention to Reborn. "Well, I sold your photos to everyone through Vongola's underground network. Just about anyone in the family owns an image of you. The Varia and Arcobaleno are looking for you. Also, my grandfather Timeteo, your former boss, carried you off to my couch under the impression that you lost a bet and were drunk. It was the best I could think of; you'll have to thank him."

Reborn cocked his Leon pistol, ready for the massacre, and strutted to the door with the clicking of thin heels. He paused at the door, "I'll come to kill you later. First though, who bought my photo for the thirty thousand?"

"Colonello."

_Of course._ The door slammed shut. It was pay-back time.

Tsuna smiled happily, hiding his eyes beneath his hair. _Or actually, it might have been Timeteo and Iemetsu who bought it._

"You lose Reborn."

_Again._


	4. Whipped Brother

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Word Count:** 1444

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. "Rude Boy" belongs to the artist Rihanna.

**Warnings:** Implied shounen-ai/yaoi pick-up lines as jokes. **Perverted pick-up lines!**

**Chapter:** Whipped Brother

**A/N:** Well everyone, this is the last chapter of _Picking-Up 400 Years of Tradition_, kinda' sad, isn't it? Regardless, thank-you to everyone who have reviewed and read this story, I hope you enjoy the last chapter and, if you wish, maybe check out my other stories? Ah, well, as it comes and goes, on with the fourth chapter! Enjoy~

**Music:**"Rude Boy" by: Rihanna (Kufufufufu, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!)

Dino knocked at Tsuna's office door, and hearing acknowledgement, entered. "Yoh, Tsuna!" He said, raising an arm in greeting to his little brother. "You ready for our training session?"

Tsuna looked up, nodding. "Of course, I've been waiting for this for a _long_ time," he replied, tilting his head.

The blonde shivered; Tsuna might need to get out of his office more, a lot more. "Uh, I see. Well, the training room is waiting. Shall we?"

Tsuna smiled, plucking his gloves from his top desk drawer and getting up to walk with Dino. They walked down the hallway before Tsuna heard the crash. He grinned eerily before turning around. **This** is why he was looking forward to his day with Dino.

"Hehe," the stupid Cavellone boss waved from the ground, pieces of a priceless vase surrounding him in miniscule shards: _**absolutely unsalvageable**_, and this wasn't the first time, either. "Sorry 'bout that, I'll try to fix it later." Sure he would, the same way he fixed the other twenty some things he broke, somehow managing to break even _more_ in the process of fixing them. Hell no was he getting anywhere near the other ornamental décor.

"No," Tsuna sighed, "That's alright Dino; we have a spare of that one." **Not.**

"Really, another? You must really like this vase."

"Yes," Tsuna's voice wavered. Temper in check, sanity, _temper_, "I _did_."

Dino chuckled good naturedly, getting up and dusting himself off. "Off we go then."

The walk passed in silence until they reached the room. They opened the doors, locking them before walking further inside and taking up stances on opposite sides of the room. Dino had his whip ready before Tsuna raised a hand, flame already flickering on his forehead, "Ah, wait." He walked over to the side where a CD player was plugged and clicked 'ON' and then "PLAY" before returning to his position. "Now we're ready," he said as music flowed from the speakers.

"Music while fighting?" Dino asked curiously.

"Mhm, an instrumental of an English song. I don't doubt you won't understand it."

"Sure," Dino was confused.

"Ready?" Tsuna shot forward, blocking Dino's lashing whip.

"_Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?"_

Dino chocked. Not only was Tsuna singing, quite the voice really, but what was he singing! ? "What?" He croaked, making a diagonal slash as Tsuna side stepped.

"_Take it, take it baby, baby_

_Take it, take it; love me, love me"_

Dino was panicking. _**Take what exactly**_? He made an x-crossed motion with the tip as Tsuna jumped, using flames, to flip over it. Tsuna dove in for a jab followed by a low sweep kick.

"_Tonight I'ma let you be the captain_

_Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah"_

Tsuna winked suggestively at Dino who was panicking by now. Captain doing his thing?

Tsuna took advantage of the situation, grabbing the end of the whip and jerked it out of Dino's weakening grasp. He smirked,

"_Tonight I'ma let you be a rider," _Tsuna made the cowboy motion, swinging the whip above his head like a lasso and giving little hops, "_Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe."_

Being mortified, it was official, Dino was freakin' petrified. "Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada, please stop!"

"_Tonight I'ma let it be fire," _Tsuna used his sky flames to set the whip on fire. "_Tonight I'ma let you take me higher," _he raised the whip above his head, "_Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah," _and sent it crashing down where Dino stood. Dino dove left as his former weapon created spider web cracks in the floor, which was made out of _reinforced steel_.

"_Do you like it?" _Dino shook his head; no he didn't like it at all…

"_Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want" _Now Dino found it a little hard to breathe, he found it harder to swallow properly, his mouth mysteriously dry.

"_Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom," _Wide mocha gray eyes could only stare as Tsuna, arms ready, pelvic thrusted with the beat and word 'boom.' Oh, Tsuna's was boom-_ing_ alright…

"_What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want_

_Nah nah-ah,"_

This was his little brother! Bad Dino, you can't think such thoughts, it's disgusting! He's younger, an allied boss, your little brother…

"_Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me"  
><em>

And sort of cute, adorable really, thin, pale, slender, milky white skin…

"_Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder_

_Tonight I'ma turn ya body out_

_Relax; let me do it how I wanna," _Tsuna slashed the whip in from the side, catching Dino and sending the older boss skidding across the floor. Tsuna slid forward, already bringing the whip around for round two, but Dino regained some sense and started dodging properly again from the pain.

"_If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down_

_Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger," _Tsuna slung the whip out, managing to wrap it around both of Dino's hands. He yanked the dazed Cavellone boss forward before forcing him to his knees by tugging the whip down sharply. He raised the blonde's hand above his head using the weapon, "_Hands up; we could go a little longer_

_Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby"_

Dino stared, dazed. _"Like it?"_ Dino nodded once in acceptance.

"_Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want_

_Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom_

_What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want_

_Nah nah-ah"  
><em>

Tsuna flung the boss away, sending Dino crashing. He then wrapped the cord around his own hand, leaving two feet of it loose, and kept the other end taught using his opposite hand.

"_Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?_

_Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?" _Tsuna prowled towards the collapsed and weak kneed boss, swaying his hips. The taught whip now rested behind his neck as Tsuna held his arms up with it horizantal.

He reached Dino, towering over him and glanced down, "_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me"  
><em>

Tsuna crouched down to Dino's level, "_I like the way you touch me there" _Tsuna looked at himself, as if glancing and evaluating his own body's worth.

"_I like the way you pull my hair," _Tsuna threw his head back before gently rolling it forwards again, "_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no"_

He leaned towards Dino's right ear and sang sensually there, "_I like when you tell me 'kiss you there," _He placed a small kiss to on the top of the ear lobe.Tsuna moved to the opposite ear, repeating the same treatment but with a small moan instead, "_I like when you tell me 'move it there'"_ He brushed his shoulder against Dino's.

The brunette boss glanced downwards to Dino's **suggested** area. He slowly drew his half-lidded gaze up the man in front of him's body. "_So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now_

_Come here right now"  
><em>

With a guiding hand on Dino's chest, who had went comatose by now and shivered, he guided him to lie down on the floor, "_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me"  
><em>

Tsuna moved to straddle his older brother.

"_Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?_

_Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me."_

Tsuna leaned down closer, arms on either side of Dino's head as the music slowly died out. His voice was low, smooth, something akin to _silk_. "Here or my place? Because, _I want to take it now,_" he questioned smoothly.

That was the final blow, the Cavellone boss was completely knocked out with blood trickling from his nose, a one hit K-O. Tsuna only smirked; he had successfully seduced Dino and then mentally scarred the man for the rest of his life. "Those ornaments were rather expensive. **'Pay-back's a bitch,'** wasn't it?"

Dino woke up five weeks later in a panic. He bought an express airline ticket; only one person could cleanse him of his sin. Rome was his destination; he was going to need some serious praying for years…


End file.
